Green Fairy
by loafbread
Summary: In which Marceline met Bonnibel in a club and things got heated all thanks to absinthe. [Bubbline-AU] [Futa!Marceline]


_Green Fairy_

Marceline rolled her eyes at her brother who's now making out with his girlfriend; Fionna who in the other hand was now intoxicated with whatever it is that they were drinking. She, herself was tipsy but would never admit to that since her brother would make fun of her.

"I'll get going," she said to her friends, Keila was now on Guy's lap as she started twerking on his crotch, Bongo, Marceline's cousin, at the same time was groping Keila's breasts.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ, get a room!" she cursed as she grabbed her jacket and went down the stairs, she doesn't want to see the orgy happening in the VIP room of that club. She shook her head, _No, way in hell._ She sighed as she sat down at the bar, "Give me your hardest drink, on the rocks." She said at the blonde bartender who nodded, she glanced at the dance floor and her eyes landed on a particular pink haired beauty. The pink haired woman was wearing nothing but a pink dress that hugs her curves perfectly; earrings were dangling on her ears, with a long necklace that wraps her neck, her head and hips swaying at the EDM music. Marceline gulped at how _hot and beautiful_ this pink haired woman looked like. She was dancing with her friends when her eyes landed on Marceline- she winked at her and it Marceline looked away, embarrassed that she got caught ogling.

"Here's your drink," the blonde bartender said as he slipped the drink towards Marceline it was a green colored liquid contained in a small shot glass, "Thanks," she was the only one sitting at the bar since everyone's busy at the dance floor. She examined her drink, "What's this?" she asked as she drank the whole drink in one shot and it was _hot_ \- she blinked, "Can I get another one?" she said at the bartender who just smiled at her, "The one that you're drinking is absinthe, recommended dosage for that is only 3 shots, you sure you wanna risk being drunk at this place?" he asked her as he started to pour Marceline's drink.

"Eh, whatever, not that I really care," she laughed as she settled on her stool, "Is it really this _wild_ here?" she asked him as he gave her the drink, "I suppose that you're not a regular here then," he chuckled, "This place gets really wild when its Friday, you know since it's the party capital of the country."

Marceline nodded—she wasn't really familiar with the word _partying_ though she gets invited to perform her music since she's in a band—but after performing she would just go directly to their place and just rest. Even though she looked like someone to party the night out—but she really isn't. She's this closeted geek who wants nothing more but to rest and sleep the entire night out. She just decided to go along with them since she thought that it would be fun—much to her dismay.

"Yeah, it's me and my band's first time here," she sighed as she played with the glass, "Partying really isn't my scene." She admitted to the bartender who started wiping the empty glasses, "Eh, you look like one." He settled a glass as he made the _rock-n-roll_ hand, "You're pretty punk rock to me."

She chuckled at him, "I just look like one to maintain my band's image—being the lead and all," she shrugged as she downed the whole drink and whistled, "Man, this one's really hot," she said as she shook her head, "Another one!" she laughed.

The bartender just nodded, "I did warn you."

"Nah, it's cool." She was starting to get dizzy but her mind is still coherent, or at least that's what she thought when she looked at the dance floor again and saw the pink haired beauty grinding against a blonde girl who grinded back. They were dancing in circles—all of them were women and Marceline gulped, _she looks so hot._ Marceline felt her crotch tightened, _I wonder what she would feel like if she's in bed. Fuck._

"You like her?" the bartender asked as he slipped the drink towards Marceline who blushed, "What? There's a lot of _her_ here if you haven't noticed." She grumbled as she took the drink and played with its rim.

The bartender chuckled, "Oh, I know who it is." He shook his head, "The one that you're interested in is my girlfriend's best friend," he ran a hand to his military cut hair, "The pink haired woman that you're ogling with is Bonnibel Bubblegum, she comes here every week but never accepted anyone's offer whenever they ask her to buy her a drink."

Marceline blinked, "Well, she doesn't want to be drugged, right?" she asked him, she stole one last glance at the pink haired woman and settled her attention to the drink. She doesn't feel anything except for the numbness of her face—she was sure that she'll be walking in a zigzag pattern by the time that she gets up and she sighed at her demise.

"It could be," Jake nodded, "Man, you're the only one who made sense." He laughed, "Wish you luck though if you want to ask her out, she's very picky."

Marceline blinked, "Nah, I'm probably not her type anyway—I also don't want to risk myself on getting STD," she was about to drink it in one go when he stopped wiping the glasses and chuckled.

"I can assure you 100% that she doesn't have those," he nodded at their direction, while Marceline downed her drink, "Eh, how sure you are you? You've slept with her?"

The bartender's face contorted into something in-between disgust and utter displeasement, "Fuck, no!" he shook his head, "She works in a lab and they have a daily check-up there every month, I'd know because my younger brother works there."

"Oh," Marceline said as she closed her eyes—she's starting to feel heavy and bobbed her head to calm herself, "Damn, this drink of yours is heavy," she said as she returned the glass at the bartender who laughed, "I told you, didn't I?"

She nodded at him, "Yeah, what is it anyway?" she asked him again, not remembering that she asked him that question earlier. She then fumbled with her pocket as she fished out her card from her weather wallet and gives it to him, "This is for my drink and for the pink haired woman's," she winked at Jake who smirked.

"We call it Green Fairy—absinthe, man." He shrugged his broad shoulders not minding as he answered the question twice, "Now you're the first and only one who thought of that, I like you." He said as he punched in the computer what Marceline and the pink haired woman's drinks were, "I'm Jake Johnson," he said as he gave her back the credit card and she took it from him with a smirk, "Marceline Abadeer."

His eyes widened at the mention of her name, "Marceline Abadeer from The Marceline and The Scream Queens?!" He exclaimed—he was squealing like a fan girl at the mention of her name and she laughed, "the one and only."

"OH my glob!" he jumped from the bar and sat next to her, "Can I ask for a selfie and can you sign my shirt?!" he was shaking and she just nodded, she was _really_ dizzy and she doesn't have a choice but to agree with him, "Sure thing, buddy!" she looped an arm around him and swore that he didn't feel him breathing as they took a selfie and signed his shirt.

"Who's that?" a blonde Asian interrupted them—(Jake asked for another photo-op) Jake grinned at his girlfriend, "You don't know who this is!" he patted Marceline's shoulder whose head was lying on her palm, using her elbow as support which was on the table.

His girlfriend just glared at Marceline who didn't even flinch an eye at the hostility, "She's just Marceline Abadeer!"

Lady blinked—and finally understood her boyfriend's enthusiasm, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

Marceline just laughed, "It's okay—I kind of understand why you're jealous," she shook her head, "I have to go." She stood up, shakily, Jake was about to support her up but she managed to stand and raised a hand at him, "I'm cool—I can manage," she groggily said as she started walking away, "Say hi to your pink friend for me," she winked at the couple who were looking at her in concern but then smirked at her last statement.

After bumping into several bodies she finally made it outside—her head wasn't throbbing but she was so sure that she's dizzy since everything around her is starting to get hazy.

"Damn it, I can't drive at this state." She cursed as she made it outside her red car, she was about to open it but she couldn't press the correct button.

"Here, let me." A sweet yet gentle voice interrupted Marceline at her drunken stupor as the person took her keys and unlocked the door for her. Marceline's eyes widened at who that person was and blushed. (She was thankful for her ability to get beet red whenever she's tipsy or drunk so that the woman wouldn't notice how red she was because of her)

"Uh, thanks." Marceline muttered as she took the keys from the palm of the woman but missed," Damn it," she cursed as she tried again—but missed.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" she asked her as she tilted her head, Marceline paused to ask, "Why are you doing this? I barely know you."

"You bought my drinks even though I don't know you. Clearly you were the one who initiated this contact." The pink haired woman crossed her arms at her as Marceline bobbed her head, "Touché," she responded, as she pointed an index finger at her and chuckled, "You're really pretty and you're really hot when you're dancing—that's probably why."

Her eyes widened at her confession _Damn it! Fuck! Shit!_ She cursed mentally, she couldn't control her words.

The pink haired woman smirked at her, "So you're just gonna buy me a drink then? Not ask me out?" she asked as she started walking towards her, Marceline took a step back—she was now leaning on the hood of her car as the pink haired woman leaned towards her, she was now on top of Marceline whose back was now on the hood of her car, "I'd ask you out alright, but only if I'm not drunk."

Bonnibel blinked, "Wh—what?"

"I told you, I'm gonna ask you out only if I'm not drunk—strange things might happen, you know." She shook her head which made their noses brush, "If you're into one-night stands then I'm not gonna disagree with you on that one."

Bonnibel blinked again, completely flustered, "You—you're weird." She stuttered as she leaned out, Marceline sat up and smirked, "I sure am," she chuckled, "I'm Marceline Abadeer, pleased to meet you."

"Bonnibel Bubblegum, pleased to meet you, too." She said as she looked at Marceline in wonderment—it was a first of her to meet someone so _chivalrous_ , someone so _real,_ not those guys who only ask her or buy her drinks because they wanted her body. It was so weird for someone like Marceline to meet in a club.

"Do you need a ride home? At your state it's pretty obvious that you can't drive." She said, trying to fight the blush that's been trying to creep up onto her pretty pink face.

"I'd love to." Marceline winked at her as she ran towards the passenger seat and Bonnibel settled at the driver's seat.

"Holy shit," Marceline gasped as Bonnibel started devouring her mouth as she managed to lock the door of her apartment, Bonnibel's tongue was already inside her mouth as she pinned Marceline on the back of her door. "Damn it," she cursed shakingly as she unbuttoned her dress and lets the dress slid all the way to her body until it landed on her ankles.

Marceline ran her tongue around her lips and stared groping Bonnibel's ass as she pushed her towards her bedroom door which was at the farthest corner of the room, she wasn't a fan of one night stands but she _could_ be only for this hot pink mess who was now on her bed, leg spread wide open, completely showing her wetness, arms were at the back of her head and Marceline whistled at the beautiful woman on her bed who was waiting to be devoured.

Marceline hastily pulled her shirt up, completely discarding it as she threw it somewhere in the room, she bit her lip as she pulled the lacy pink lingerie which was wet to the core from the pink haired woman who smirked at her, her hair dishevelled, lips now plump from kissing.

"You're a bad, bad girl," Marceline hissed as she pulled her pants down revealing her bulge at the pink haired woman who moaned at her sight, "You want this?" Marceline pointed at it as the pink haired woman nodded, "I want it so much," she breathed, she was panting and the wet spot on Marceline's bed was an indication of how much she wanted _it._

She discarded her bra and Bonnibel did the same to her. Marceline slowly settled herself on top of the pink haired woman who started kissing her lips again. "Fuck it, I want it now." She gasped when she felt Marceline's bulge on hers, which made her arch and moan in frustration as she felt it on her genitalia "Go down on me first and we'll see." Marceline seductively whispered to her ear as she sucked on the pink woman's earlobe and it didn't take a moment for Bonnie to flip them over.

Bonnibel immediately discarded Marceline's underwear and grinned at her view—she immediately consumed it whole and Marceline groaned at how desperate Bonnibel is as she licked, sucked, and blew her away. Bonnibel at the same time was touching herself and could feel the wetness slowly succumbing her when Marceline sat up and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Marceline then thrusted forward to the pink woman's mouth- and Bonnibel was making incoherent noises, encouraging her to thrust faster—she was gagging and moaning and she was loving every _second_ of it.

"Fuck it, you're so hot and tight," Marceline closed her eyes at the euphoria as Bonnibel started moving her head and started sucking at Marceline's thrusting, eyes were now watering at the constant force in her mouth as Marceline continued, _"Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ " Marceline continued groaning inside of her until she could feel her relapse and then pulled away, she grabbed Bonnibel's hips making it land on her face and started devouring her plump lips while Bonnibel continued sucking her still making muffled noises as she devoured Marceline whole.

Marceline kissed outside of Bonnibel's labia as a finger got its way inside of her while her other hand was playing with her clit, Bonnibel moaned at how good it felt. Meanwhile, Bonnibel was sucking up at down at the same time using her hands to satisfy Marceline's shaft and balls—she licked all the pre-cum that was released and ran her tongue around Marceline's shaft as she continued to stroke her up and down—this seemed to excite Marceline as she feels her hardening more. She then started sucking her head towards the body—and until she sucked her whole—she continued deep throating her when she felt Marceline's tongue inside of her. " _Schei_ _β_ _e!"_ she moaned at the sudden action and continued sucking while Marceline smirked at the pussy. Marceline then used her hand to play with the clit and her other hand to run on the walls of her outer labia, making sure to lick and suck the juices that would come out of her pussy.

" _Ah, ah, ah_!" Bonnibel moaned on Marceline's shaft when she was about to feel her release, " _I'm cumming! I'm cumming_!" she started to grind her pussy at Marceline's lapping mouth who started licking and sucking faster, "Come on, Princess- show me what you got!"

Bonnibel did the same as Marceline thrusted inside her mouth and followed the direction of her force, " _Hmmmnnggg_!" she cursed under her breath as Marceline's _joystick_ got inside deeper her mouth.

"I'm coming!" Marceline shouted as she slapped Bonnibel's asscheeks and that was all it took for Bonnibel to cum inside Marceline's mouth and with a few more thrusts, Marceline came hard inside Bonnibel's mouth who made sure to swallow every ounces of juices that would come out of her.

"Fuck," Marceline cursed as sat up and settled next to her—"You're really good with that mouth of yours," she said as Bonnibel kissed her cheek and then to her nose and to her mouth—it wasn't fast but it wasn't slow either—it was _nice_ not until Bonnibel's tongue found its way inside of Marceline and the raven haired woman could feel another boner again.

Bonnibel chuckled, "You're hard again," she said seductively as she kissed Marceline's jaw—licked its way towards her collarbone and started sucking on that area until it's deep red, "It's because of you, Princess." She said huskily as she pulled Bonnibel closer, "You drove me home, how about you ride me now then?" she winked at her and Bonnibel, pleased, at the question settled on top of her, stroking Marceline's length and slowly slid her way inside.

Bonnibel's pupils were out for a moment as she slowly took Marceline's size inside of her. Marceline's hands were rested on her waist as she supports her inside.

"That big?" she asked her as she smirked at the pink haired woman who nodded, "The biggest," she gasped as Marceline thrusted inside, "You'll never be able to walk soon," Marceline groaned as she started thrusting her all inside of Bonnibel whose eyes widened at the force.

" _Oh my god.. nghh!"_ she moaned as she grinded at Marceline's pace and direction, her hands were on Marceline's calves as the other woman sat up and started devouring her left breast, the other one was being fondled with by her skilled hands.

Marceline licked her areola, lapping around the nipple and slowly sucked the small opening, while her other hand was playing with her breast, her index finger was running circles around her areola while her thumb caressed the erected nipple.

Bonnibel moaned in pressure as she felt her walls tightening, her other hand was now on Marceline's head pulling her closer while the other hand was on Marceline's leg, clawing it in pleasure.

" _Ah, ah, ah_!" she screamed in pleasure as Marceline thrusted deeper, "You're making me crazy!" she exclaimed as she rode Marceline up and down while the other woman continued her constant thrusting.

"I'm gonna cum!" she shouted as she pushed up and down faster and harder on Marceline's shaft but the other woman had other plans. Marceline pulled back and flipped them over; Bonnibel was on her back as Marceline raised her waist up and invited herself inside once more. She was now doggy-styling her and it turned her on more. Her breasts were following the direction of Marceline's constant thrusting as she held herself by using the head frame for support.

" _Mein gott! Mein gott!"_ she cried in pleasure as Marceline continued fucking her like a dog, at the same time slapping her buttcheeks.

"You like that you little bitch?" Marceline groaned as her thrusts were more deep and faster, " _Yes, yes, yes!"_ Bonnie cried as she grinded her ass—she could feel Marceline's balls slapping the other walls of her vagina. " _Deeper! Harder!"_

Marceline could feel Bonnie's walls tighten but no, it's not the end—even though Bonnibel's erratic moans and cries were enough to make her cum but she wanted more.

Marceline then, without pulling away, she flipped Bubblegum, she was still on top of her and continued thrusting. She wanted to see Bubblegum's face as she's fucking her hard.  
Bonnibel's face contorted into something of pleasure and gratification as she continued thrusting inside of her, completely swirling her insides.

Bonnibel's arms were wrapped around her neck pulling her closer as she sucked on the pink haired woman's clavicle.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck_!" Bonnibel's legs were spread wide open but it wasn't enough for Marceline. The raven haired woman pushed her legs up and she was now standing up on the bed and lowered herself down.

" _OH my fucking god!"_ Bonnibel cursed in pleasure as her lower limbs were raised up, using her elbow as a support to hoist herself. She felt Marceline inside again as she drilled her. She spread her legs wider as Marceline thrusted more and faster. She could feel herself losing from sanity at the amount of sex and pleasure the raven haired woman was giving her.

" _Mmmhh, fuck_!" she moaned, not caring if Marceline's neighbours could hear her, " _Fuck me, fuck me_!" she continued crying out in pleasure as she feels her walls tightening at the force Marceline was giving her pussy.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" Marceline groaned, "I'm gonna cum!"

Bonnibel bit her lip so hard at the pressure that her mouth bled, "Cum inside me! Fucking impregnate me!"

Marceline's speed and thrusts increased as she drilled Bonnibel senselessly—with one final _power_ thrust she poured her juices inside of Bonnibel—Bonnibel whimpered as she felt Marceline's release and with a few more thrusts as she rode out Marceline's orgasm, she came. Screaming Marceline's name like it would be her last.

Marceline unceremoniously dropped herself on the bed next to the pink haired beauty who couldn't move.

"That was the best sex ever," Bonnibel breathed out, completely drained from the strenuous sex that she had to endure (she loved every second of it) Marceline wrapped an arm around her waist and rested herself on Bonnibel's shoulder, "I know right?" she smirked, her hand resting on the outer walls of Bonnibel's vagina. "I can't wait what our morning sex would be like."

Marceline's eyes shot open, she blinked and looked around. Her head was throbbing but it was enough to figure out that everything was a dream. _Fuck,_ she cursed. It felt real, _every little thing felt real._

She then laughed at herself as she took a glass of water and sighed, _course it's not real, I don't have a fucking joystick to begin with!_

She found her way back to her bed and noticed a small paper was on her table, she turned her lampshade on and saw a note written in a prim and prissy manner—like it was a handwriting from a calligraphy artist.

 _Dear Marceline,_

 _I had to carry you out from your car to your apartment room- I was accompanied by a friend of yours named LSP, I heard from Jake that you drank absinthe, so if you're having a hallucination later on or a weird dream blame the drink for that. Here's what you need for your hangover: get a rest_ _ **and**_ _ **never**_ _drink absinthe again. Jake will have a word with me for this. Here's my number! Call me when you're sober._

 _Love,_

 _Bonnie_

Marceline laid back on her bed with the paper in hand, "I might still have a chance of doing it with her," she whistled, "I just need to buy a strap-on." She then smirked as she looked at Amazon despite the throbbing headache.

4 months later (because Marceline believed in getting to know the other first before sexing with them, duh), Marceline's dream became a reality, turns out that it wasn't only her who was drinking absinthe at that particular time.


End file.
